


Expendable

by CirrusGrey



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Grieving, Hopeful Ending, M/M, spoilers for s4 ep11 And The Trial of The One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: Stone confronts Ezekiel about feeling expendable.





	Expendable

**Author's Note:**

> The "slamming me into walls thing” comes from a [scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQ3WdjIrjjA) in the extended version of And The Crown of King Arthur.

Ezekiel was crying. Sitting in a quiet room in the Annex, tears slipping down his cheeks. It wasn’t something he often did, but today deserved it. Today the world had ended.  _ A  _ world, at any rate. The world where things made sense, and buildings didn’t attack people, no matter how magical they were. Everything was spiraling out of control. He didn’t know where the others were. Everyone had sought solitude after Jenkins - 

The door to the room slammed open and Stone stormed in, fists clenched.

“What’s wrong?” Ezekiel stood quickly, trying to wipe the tears from his face. “Did something happen?”

Stone grabbed Ezekiel by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him against the nearest wall.

Ezekiel’s breath rushed out of him as he hit the wall. He looked at Stone in shock.

“Whoa. What the heck, mate? I thought you were over the whole slamming me into walls thing.”

Stone leaned in close, his face mere inches from Ezekiel’s as he growled. “You are  _ not _ expendable! Okay? You're just as much a librarian as  _ any _ of us. Stop selling yourself short and leaping headfirst into danger!”

Ezekiel blinked, then let out a soft laugh. “Seriously? Is that what this is about? Hate to break it to you, mate, but this whole motivational speech thing isn't really working out for you. I appreciate the effort, but I know that compared to the rest of you, I'm expendable.”

Stone looked at him, his expression as serious as Ezekiel had ever seen it. His voice was no longer an angry growl but instead a broken whisper as he spoke.

“Not to me.”

Ezekiel kissed him. He would never be able to say why he did it - he had no idea if Stone returned his feelings, and the middle of an argument was no place for such an action anyway. So he had no idea why he kissed Stone then, only that it was something he had wanted to do for a long time, and he was emotionally vulnerable after the events of the day, he needed something to hold onto in the chaos the world had become, and Stone was so  _ close, _ and so  _ solid,  _ and so  _ real. _ So he kissed him. And Stone kissed back.

It didn't last very long, but it was enough. Stone kissed him gently, as though he were fragile, a far cry from the force he had used to slam him into the wall mere minutes ago.

There were tears on Stone’s face when he pulled away.

“Promise me,” he said. “Promise you'll be careful. I can't -” he choked on the words and took a deep breath to regain control. “Don't make me live in a world without you.”

Ezekiel smiled sadly. “I can't make that promise, Stone. I'll try, I  _ always  _ try… but your safety is more important than mine.”

“It's  _ not _ -”

“ _ To me. _ Your safety is more important to me. And that makes me expendable.”

“Jones -” he cut himself off and shoved himself away from the wall, and Ezekiel. He ran his hands through his hair, beginning to pace the room, before abruptly turning back. “I can't deal with this right now. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in here. I'm going to go check on Cassandra, see if she needs someone to talk to.”

Ezekiel nodded. “Okay.” It was probably for the best. It had been a bad idea to kiss Stone, and it probably wouldn't end well. Yes, Stone had kissed back, but that was just… an anomaly, a reflex to seek human contact when the world started falling apart.  _ Whatever _ it was, now was not the time to deal with it.

He thought that would be the end of it, but Stone turned back one more time before leaving the room. 

“Thank you,” he said. “For that. Whatever it was -” he paused “- I'm glad it happened. Maybe in a few days we could grab a drink and talk about it?”

Ezekiel nodded again. “I’d like that.” Maybe kissing Stone hadn't been such a bad idea. The world was falling apart around them, but perhaps there was a place for happiness, even in the despair.


End file.
